masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PhoenixBlue
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Samara page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 19:06, June 4, 2010 Volcano Image Sorry for removing your new pic on the Overlord: Vulcan Station page, unfortunatly it was low quality and very grainy. Is there anyway you can get that with a little higher res image? Lancer1289 01:43, June 16, 2010 (UTC) : Heh, no worries. I noticed that myself -- must've been the light source in the background that made everything grainy like that. I'll see if I can come up with something later on. PhoenixBlue 01:48, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Screenshots Just wanna say I really like the screenshots you've been adding. They're really helping the articles look much better. I always told myself that I'd do it myself when I had time, but it looks like you're beating me out in that category. :) If you're interested, you can use the ShowHud console command to make them even better. It toggles the hud on or off. You can use this to remove that annoying crosshair and other things from the screen. Not so helpful for cutscenes, but it lets you take in-game shots and not have to crop out nearly as much. Dammej 01:34, June 19, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks! I wondered how you'd gotten some of the screenshots you did. I'll have to give that a shot. PhoenixBlue 01:55, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Request for comments RE: ME2 Enemies template Hey, I'm working on making a common "Enemies" footer for pages which have enemies that appear in Mass Effect 2. This type of footer is seen on many game wikis. The one I'm trying to emulate in particular is the one on the fallout wiki, e.g., the footer seen at the bottom of this article. Ideally, this footer would be collapsible (especially since it is so large), but I'm not quite sure how I'd accomplish this yet. If you could take a look at the template in my sandbox, and leave any comments/suggestions/criticism you have at the talk page there, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks! Dammej 02:28, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Neat-O! I saw your post yesterday where you mentioned being a newspaper editor, and had been meaning to ask what paper. Then, lo and behold, your user page tells me it's for the U.S. Air Force Academy paper! And all I can say to that is, AWESOME!!! SpartHawg948 17:27, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks! :) Judging by the A-10 in your user pic, I'd guess you have something of a military background yourself ... or are you just an aficionado? Either way, the A-10 is one hell of an aircraft. PhoenixBlue 22:10, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm a SSgt in the Reserves. The A-10 (and the Hawg in my user name) reference the fact that from 2003-2009 I was a crew chief on A-10s out at Davis-Monthan AFB in Tucson, Az. So yeah, I do have something of a military background. :) SpartHawg948 22:11, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Pc Version editing Hi there, Just a quick note to ascertain what you actually understand as "substantial evidence". My editing of the CPU requirements are based on my experiences and as CPU's are manufactured en mass, it is highly unlikely that my personal specimen of a Pentium 4 630J 3,0 GHz coupled with other components making up a working PC is a special case in comparison to all the other P4 PC's still out there. Which are more than plentifull I assure you. As for the remark that a dual core Intel or AMD equivalent is REQUIRED is not substantial evidence as I prove the opposite....without the use of "multiple unofficial workarounds"...If a C2D or AMD equivalent is required then I would not be able to say that it works flawlessly. Perhaps a C2D or AMD equivalent is RECOMENDED, but that is a completely different matter than REQUIRED. By the way; I have several other machines running with a multitude of different configurations on which it runs just as good, have very extensive expertise in the hard- and software departments and am as such, excuse the language, not blowing smoke out of my ass. Shutting out or scaring off potential enjoyers of the Mass Effect Franchise by stating it is REQUIRED to have a dual core processor is lame, rubbish and composed of unsubstantial evidence. So I kindly ask you sir, stop pretending a game which is made for personal computers in general will not run on anything less than a dual core processor, Intel/AMD or otherwise, and change the remark from REQUIRED to RECOMENDED BUT NOT EXCLUSIVELY NEEDED if you're perhaps uptight about unregistered people editing pages. BR. and thank you for your time. : From the back of the box: Requirements: 1.8 GHz Intel Core Duo (equivalent AMD CPU). That means, officially, you have to have a dual-core processor. If it works without one for you, personally, that's fine, but that doesn't guarantee it will work for anyone else. Say someone with a P4 saw your edit, bought ME2 and couldn't get it to work; they'd be pretty pissed, and rightfully so. That's why the requirements listed on the wiki page reflect the requirements listed on the back of the game box, and that's why they need to stay that way. PhoenixBlue 23:08, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Art of War Whose translation are you using? Merely out of curiousity, Helltanz98 19:19, June 25, 2010 (UTC) : Samuel Griffith did the translation; it's published by Oxford University Press. PhoenixBlue 19:21, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Policy Forum I don't know whether or not you have noticed but there is currently a proposal to establish a new forum where policy for the ME Wiki can be debated and voted on. The forum would allow anyone to bring to a policy question to the attention of the community and we could use some input. Take a look at the proposal on the Forum:Policy Forum page. Thanks in advance. Lancer1289 02:41, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks, I'll check it out. PhoenixBlue 13:33, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Updating the ME2 Enemy infobox Hey there, I've been working on yet another change to the templates we have in use. I'd like to update to add a "health bar" which quickly indicates what defenses an enemy has. I'm also looking for suggestions on other ways to update it. If you have the time, I'd really appreciate it if you could have a look at the examples in my sandbox, then head over to the project page and give your thoughts, comments, suggestions, and criticisms on what I have so far. Thanks! Dammej 06:36, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :Voting has begun on the project. If you have a preference for how the template should look on implementation, please indicate it on the project page. Thanks, I appreciate your input. :) -- Dammej (talk) 05:31, July 23, 2010 (UTC)